


Trigger

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Gen, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: What if something else had triggered Sabo's memories to return earlier on in the series?





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the lawlu discord chat. Somebody had suggested "luffy being executed in loguetown and sabo regaining his memories through that" And well, my brain went wild.

There had been some commotion - that was a certainty. Some pirates making a ruckus - a marine known for his capabilities chasing after them. The typical nonsense in this city. But like the rest of the Revolutionaries, Sabo had to keep a low profile. Dragon had said they needed to be here, for whatever reason.

And right now - right now it looked like there were two pirates feuding. Doing some dramatic show atop the tower that Roger had been executed on.

(Roger… Roger… _why_ did that name ring a bell to him? In a way that wasn’t that he knew who that was?)

“Sorry guys, looks like I died.”

Sabo was just trying to ignore it. He was.

That was until a bloody, decapitated head rolled in front of him. Black eyes staring up at him, lifelessly.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen a body before. It wasn’t as if blood was a foreign entity to him.

No - it was those eyes.

_I want to be…_

They spoke something to him… echoing…

_I want to be…_

He remembered this face… remembered these eyes…

_I want to be the Pirate King!_

And no, not just those eyes. There was a smile. A smile, stretching the _rubber_ cheeks.

_Now we’re brothers!_

It churned his stomach.

_Shi shi shi shi!_

This - no - this was not _any_ pirate. No, this… this was

“ _ **Luffy!!!!**_ ”

Sabo fell to his knees. No.

**_No!_ **

The memories – they came in flashes. Surging to the forefront of his mind. Of laughter. Of money. Of secrets and mischief.

His trembling hands reached out before him, lifting up the head that had rolled before his feet.

Luffy. This was Monkey D. Luffy. His… his **brother.** His **little** brother. The one he had sworn to **protect.** The one who had followed them like a lost puppy.

The one he had returned to his parents for….

And - and….

He was **right here.** He was **right here** and did absolutely **nothing** to protect him. Ignored his peril. Thought he was _just another pirate._

Thought he **wasn’t his business.**

He… he had failed him.

Sabo brought Luffy’s forehead up to his, sobs leaving him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Luffy. I’m sorry Ace. I’m sorry. I’m **so** sorry….”


End file.
